These Bonds We Make, Are Hard To Break
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: SOME SPOILERS The end of the story still continues. How are our fav couples? RoyxRiza EdxWinry AlxMay LingxRanFan? Wedding bells, baby showers, heartfelt moments ! Scar? WHAT? What is it that holds these people together? With or without alchemy?


**These Bonds We Make, Are Hard To Break**

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the PAWSOMENESS work of the brilliant Hiromu Arakawa! She's amazing~! Woman+shonen manga=EPIC WIN. Yeash it's nice to not have damsels in distress everywhere you look! Rather refreshing to have some girl characters that can keep the boys in line!

**A/N: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED READING FMA BECAUSE THERE MIGHT BE SPOILERS! **Eh just something I thought about for the end. I mean I loved the end! But as all great endings it left you hanging and up to interpretation so I'm gonna get some ending to it!

**Songs of the Mo: **again By YUI, Hologram by Nico Touches the Wall, Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch (1st, 2nd and 3rd anime ops)

* * *

The doctor was having a hard time listening to the amusing conversation and not bursting out laughing. They were such children sometimes.

"Lieutenant." He hadn't said that in awhile.

"Yes, _sir?" _She made sure to emphasize her smart alecky reply to his formality.

"Just what is that?" He pointed, eyes curious.

"That, _Colonel, _is a baby." Again the noted sarcasm. He certainly hadn't been called that in awhile.

He scratched his head. "But…it looks like a peanut? Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

The doctor bit his lip when her hand collided with the man's head. "YES. That _peanut _is your child _Colonel."_

Clutching his head, the dark-haired man suddenly swayed uncharacteristically. He clutched the railing on the bed the blonde women was lying on for support, like a man hit by an automobile. "I'm…I'm really going to be a father…" His legs gave out. "I'm…a father. Oh god. Will I become a non-stop braggart of my child like Hughes was?" Riza smiled gently, and gripped his hand, tweaking with the wedding band on his finger as his eyes grew to plates, strength faltering like it was raining outside, and realization coming down like a hammer. This was real.

"You'll be a great father Roy." She glanced up at the screen showing what was alive in her belly. The doctor, Dr. Knox, their familiar friend had to soften his expression. "I have to agree with her Mustang."

"I'm going to be…a father…" Roy Mustang was down on his knees, looking for all the world a perplexed man. "That means…I can't talk to any other women…"

THWACK! "Hmm… I thought our wedding solved that problem Roy." Riza narrowed her eyes, though she knew he was only joking.

"Agh Riza." He sighed, still on his knees right beside her bed, clutching her hand. "I would be quite pleased if you didn't injure me. This kid's… gonna need a good strong father."

"Everything looks normal Mrs. Mustang. Damn am I glad I can go back to be a regular doctor. Just for beautiful things such as these." Dr. Knox started putting up equipment. "Pretty soon we'll be able to tell the gender."

Roy's eyes sparkled, still clutching his wife's hand, and now he too was touching her wedding band. "I hope it's a girl…" Riza glanced up in surprise. "Because the women I know are the some of the strongest people I know." Their eyes met. "Maybe even stronger than me." She flushed a bit.

Dr. Knox turned his back to wash his hands at the sink, hiding his smile. A small framed photograph of his own family sat on the counter. His boy was full-grown, studying the things needed to become a doctor like his old man. He had to wonder how his wife raised that beautiful boy without him. While he was breaking down, there she was, somehow managing to rear that young man into a strong study youth without him knowing. _Damn right these women are strong._

"Ah." Roy looked down at his pocket watch. "Thanks again Knox. We need to head out now. Or we shall be late for our train." He helped his wife up so she could change in the bathroom.

Knox dried his hands, raising an eyebrow. "Got an off day Brigadier General?"

Roy thrust his hands into his suits pockets. "Got an invitation to visit someone." Riza came out from the restroom, changed out of hospital clothes into a striking dress. "They threatened that they would drag me out there if I didn't show up." He waved a brief farewell, Riza following out the door. "That damn kid doesn't even have any alchemy powers anymore yet he still thinks he can overpower me."

Knox smiles, leaning against the counter watching the recently wedded couple disappear out of sight. "Ah. Old Fullmetal huh?"

* * *

"WAHHH! I DON'T WANNNAA!" Screams shook the very foundations of the seemingly peaceful house.

Edward Elric sighed, planting his face down into the table as the child screamed bloody murder. "Damn kid. Why won't he just drink his milk like he's told…?"

"He inherited that from you moron." His golden eyes glared up at the beautiful blonde woman trying to wipe off the counter. Suddenly she lashed out with the towel like a jaguar. "AND STOP CURSING IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"

"Bahaha!" A little girl no more than four years old laughed at the spectacle of her father getting hurt. "Daddy got owie!" His wails of pain seemed to soothe his previously wailing child as well.

"G-Glad…to see you enjoy this…that makes one of us…" Ed cradled his smarting noggin. Who knew towels could be weapons.

Winry, satisfied that her husband had learned his lesson put the towel down and did a complete 360 from discipliner to doting mother. Speaking to her son she had an almost Maes Hughes expression and patted him on the head. "C'mon now sweetie~! Drink your milk up so you can be as strong as Mommy~"

"HEY I'M STRONG TOO!" A husband said somewhere.

"No." Their five-year-old son pouted Edward style. But the stubbornness didn't last long because his STRONG mother gave a demon glare complete with glinting eyes and a powerful dark aura and a snapping towel ready to strike. "O-Okay Mommy sorry!" SLURP SLURP SLURP! "Done!" He tried not to gag. Winry smiled, blushing in happy Hughes mannerism and pinched her son's cheek. "Now there's a good boy~!"

Edward cracked up. "Oh Winry you're gonna traumatize our kids you kn-!" She glared. And slid a bottle of milk towards him. "Eh…what…"

"Lead by example." There was a mischievous glint in her blue eyes as he balked at his least favorite liquid. The kids watched in awe.

"N-No way!" He stood, to prove how much taller he was, that he was the man of the house. "I'm a full grown man there is no way I need to drink that nasty stuff!"

"But what if you start shrinking?" DOH. Winry wins again. Needless to say that Mr. Edward Elric chugged that bottle down to the last drop like a parched man. Smirks from the wife.

"Pahah! Daddy shrinking?" Well that sure got his kids amused again. The youngest tugged on his pant legs waiting for 'uppies' with her arms stretched upwards. "Yeah yeah very funny." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "C'mere shrimp." With loving gentle arms he scooped up his sweet daughter and pretended to throw her up into the air till she shrieked with delight. "Daddy's not shrinking, Daddy is going to tickle youuuu~" "No no Daddy no!"

Their daughter, Trista (named after Edward's mother Trisha) Sara (Winry's mother) Elric, had gained all of Winry's looks and some of the same personality of being the emotional one. But she also showed signs of having her father's stubborn streak. Not as badly as her brother though. Joshua Urey (Winry's father) Hoheinem Elric was almost completely an exact duplicate of his father. Though he still had some of his mother's quirks. "Daddy! Attack Daddy!" He grasped both of Ed's legs till he fell face-first on the ground, making sure to hold his daughter in the air in fatherly protection. They both proceeded to tackle him in a dogpile. He groaned but then waggishly scooped them both into his arms to tickle-attack, laughing as they did. Everything was so blissful here.

Winry smiled tenderly as she once again got to see how much her husband had grown. He hadn't always been so carefree and to her, it was finally as it should be for him. Looking down at her wedding ring memories resurged. Their wedding had been quite the affair. Everyone they knew showed up to share their happiness, with Mr. Armstrong and Mr. Garfiel crying tearfully, Grandma Pinako running into a terrified looking man who refused to be Winry's sensei and his lovely family of son, daughter in law and their beautiful child, a smiling group of alchemists Fury, Falcman, a now able to walk again Havoc (and his girlfriend that finally wasn't a weirdo and that he was truly happy with she even got him to stop smoking), Hawkeye meeting eyes with a grinning Mustang, Rose` making friends with Buninya and lending her a dress for the occasion, a proud, almost tearful Izumi and hubby, their apprentice and a young child in their arms, every single person they had befriended. Even some now ex-chimera men, a now content Scar, who had decided to rename himself well Scar, his half-Ishvalan friend, and even one of Princes of Xing himself came to pay his respects holding hands with a certain bashful bodyguard. And of course the maid of honor May and the best man Al.

Edward had looked so very handsome in his white tux, smiling lovingly and looking at no one but her, taking her hand in the most tender and fierce caress and promising that his life was to her as her life was to his. That day was such a beautiful day, that October 3rd was the day that they decided to never turn back to the pain of the past, so much more meaningful then the October 3rd Edward and Alphonse burned their house down. With bells chiming, flowers falling, the world of beloved people beaming in the happy occasion, Edward and Winry began a new chapter in their lives

Watching him now, as he romped around on all fours like a mule giving a piggy back to two beautiful children, her heart swelled. Chuckling she caught his attention in mid bronco ride. His eyes softened again. "What is it Winry?"

"I'm just so happy." Tears started to well and she embarrassedly brushed them back. Ed blinked, putting his kids down so he could stand; he came up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "You little crybaby…" The love in his eyes was mirrored in reflection in hers. Such golden love melted into blue like the sun melding into the sky every morning.

"Ew!" Joshua stuck out his tongue, disgusted, as his parents kissed. "Gross!" Trista mimicked her brother. "Yeah! Icky!" Edward and Winry sighed and separated, though Ed kept a grip on his wife's hand. "You won't think that way for long midget!" He stuck his tongue back at his son, still ever the immature child himself. Then the clock chimed 2, and all chaos resumed.

"AW MAN! I ALMOST FORGOT!" He slapped himself in the forehead, then scooped up both kids under his arms. "Let's go twerps we need to get you dressed and clean for our guests that are comin'!" "NOOO!" They wailed. "Daddy do I have to wear a tie?" "I wanna dress myself!" "No dammit! We have to look nice!" "But I don't wanna look like Daddy!" "Shut up you have no sense of style!" "Daddy I don't wanna wear boy clothes!" "EH! Oh ehehe sorry Trista I wasn't paying attention! Here. How about this? Hands up, dress over head. See like that!" "No I don't wanna wear this dress! I'll look fat!" "WAH! Since when does a four year old worry about things like that? HEY!" Sounds of giggles and struggle as Winry sweatdropped from the livingroom. "JOSHUA! GET YOUR PANTS ON!" "NO!" "Trista choose a dress then. GET BACK HERE AGGHHH!"

After giggling herself, Winry set down the tray of food for the guests on the table, straightened her dress and hair and entered the kid's room where a particularly amusing sight greeted her. Trista was in a backwards dress, one arm not in the armhole, trying to put her rainboots on, obviously dressing herself while her father wasn't supervising. Edward was running around the room, holding his son's trousers, chasing after a hysterically laughing pantless Joshua.

"Get back here dammit! You have to put your pants on!" "No!" Winry put her hands sternly on her hips but couldn't help but smile. "What is going on here?" Everyone went stock still. She kneeled down to her son's level. "C'mere you silly boy. Here Ed, trade ahaha!" Blinking, Ed sighed and complied to help dress his fashion-disaster but very adorable daughter. "Give it up Trista. You can't wear that today. Let's find a pretty dress okay?" He pulled her hair into cute little pigtails and braided them expertly. Out of the corners of his eyes he watched in awe as his wife calmly dressed Joshua. _How is it that she's always so perfect?_

* * *

When all was in order, everyone dressed properly though Trista stubbornly insisted on wearing her rainboots to no avail of her parents, house in order and ready for their guests they relaxed. Edward watched as Trista and Joshua started playing fetch with the family dog Edward had brought home and named Fuego (Spanish for fire) because it had a bored looking expression similar to a certain Flame Alchemist. He flopped exhaustedly down on the sofa, pulling his wife down with him. "Oh God. This child rearing stuff is hard. Whose idea was this?"

Winry who was slumped against Ed's chest flushed. Then thwacked him upside the head. "Well sorry!"

"Geh I'm only joking." He stroked her hair, while his head gushed blood. "It's been fun." A mischievous expression as he glanced down at his wife earned him another head wound as she blushed and he cackled. "ED! You dirty little-!" "I'm only joking calm down Winry c'mon hey!"

Knock knock! The Elrics started, all buttoneyed and surprised. Their guests had arrived! Joshua ran to the door, trying to reach up and open it. Ed ruffled his hair. "I got it squirt." With a happy trill in his heart he revealed their guests of honor."Hey Alphonse." "UNCLE AL!" Joshua and Trista launched themselves with the energy they accumulated after naps from earlier. "Oh wow! You guys have gotten so much taller haven't you?" Alphonse's tall sturdy frame took up the doorway, blocking momentarily a figure from view. "Lookie Uncle Al! I'm wearing my pretty pony rainboots!" Trista danced around showing off her favorite clothing item. Al bent down to her level and tweaked her braids playfully. "Why yes Miss Trista! They _are_ very pretty rainboots. And my goodness looking so pretty with them." He added politely till she beamed at the praise.

"Don't encourage her Alphonse." Winry sighed.

Edward slapped his brother on the shoulder as a means of silent greeting, whilst two midgets clung to his legs as he walked. A beautiful May (and her little shoulder-riding panda) strode in behind, only to run to her Al's side and grip his arm tightly. She didn't like to be too far away from him. "Oh my! They really have gotten taller!" "Auntie May!" The kids squirmed to jump in their 'aunt's' lap when she sat down.

Al smiled and commented in his gentle way. "They're looking more like their parents every day." Ed closed the door behind him, embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah yeah yeah." Then growing waggish once more he gave a very knowing, teasing look to his younger brother and whispered very loudly. "So when is 'Auntie' ever gonna be a real aunt to my kids hmm?~" Al squirmed, waving his hands wildly. "B-Brother! Be quiet will you!" Ed gave his little brother a playful noogie, while Winry caught up with May. "Eh~! EEHHH~?" Ed taunted.

Knock knock! Suddenly Fuego sat up straight, barking. Edward got back up and straightened his tie. "That must be them. He only barks at strangers." The young man took a deep breath and opened the door for the second and last time. "Ah. If it isn't Mr. Brigadier General and Mrs. Mustang. C'mon in." He gestured inside. Riza smiled. "Edward, is it okay that we brought Black Hayate with us?" Fuego growled for a moment at the new comers then after sniffing everyone he haughtily stalked off to his 'children' he watched loyally over. "Nah that's fine. Fuego's so uptight. But he won't mind." Everyone greeted each other warmly and Winry introduced the children who hid shyly behind their parents.

"Daddy is that man the one you always call 'Old Man Flamey'?" "EHEHH!" Everyone sweatdropped as Ed clamped a hand over his son's mouth as he laughed nervously.

Riza patted her husband's arm good-naturedly amused, while he shot Edward a death glare. "Old Man Flamey huh?" Then he peered down at the child Elric. "Dear god. It's like you cloned yourself Fullmetal."

"I'll say." He heard Winry shake her head.

"Joshua, this man her was my old boss. He's Mr. Roy Mustang. A very important person in our country. As is his wife Mrs. Riza Mustang." Edward gently nudged Joshua forward. "Well go on ahead and introduce yourself kid. He looks real scary but he's a real softie."

"Hey!" Mustang started whilst everyone laughed at his expense. Joshua shyly crept forward, much to Mustang's discomfort. _Ah damn…I don't know how to act around kids…guess I should learn soon huh?_

Mustang bent down to his level, a ghost of a smile on his face, and held out his hand. "What's your name son?" _Though I've already been through introduction._

Joshua looked back at his dad at the brink of turning around but Ed just made a 'go go' gesture. Taking a gulp, he became all the more Edward-esque as he threw back his little shoulders, mouth into a tight v and held out his own hand, shaking the adult one vigorously. "I'm Joshua Urey Hoheinem Elric! I'm four plus one years old! And I'm best big brother in the whole wide world!" Roy blinked, then rightened himself with a grin. "Is that so? Pleasure to meet you." Edward for the umpteenth time ruffled his son's hair fondly. "Ahaha! That's ma boy!"

The Mustangs strode toward a sofa to sit…right as a comically angry panda tore off after a yelping Black Hayate…tripping Riza. "Agh!" Roy nearly dove through a time space continuum portal through infinite space to catch the woman right in front of him. "Are you alright? Riza!" She just blinked at him, as did everyone else at his overdramatic behavior. "Yes. As is…" She smiled and shook her head, dragging them to a sofa. "You don't have to worry about us."

"Us?" Edward overheard, gears working in his brain. "Us…HEY WAIT!" Lightbulbs went off. Everyone jumped to their feet in terribly overexaggerated excitement, arms flailing. "ARE YOU HAVING A BABY!" Riza blushed, looking away as Mustang scratched his chin embarrassedly.

"Oh that's great!" Alphonse shared a childishly excited glance with his brother. Ed just came over and nudged him teasingly. "Ohohoho~ Flame Alchemist getting hot hmmmmmm~?" "Oh shut up you little brat!" "Ohhh~! This is so exciting come here!" Winry giggled. The womenfolk swarmed Riza, snagging her by the arm and dragging her (carefully) off for some girl gossip while the menfolk had their little manly arguments. "That's awesome." Ed finally settled down and smiled, leaning against the wall. "It's about damn time old man. I mean it took you long enough to get married. By that time Winry and I had our first kid." Mustang flushed just very faintly. "Don't act like you're older than me."

Edward smirked. "Oh c'mon Colonel-" "Brigadier General." "Whatever. The point is that I got settled down wayyyyy before you have. So I guess you could sayyy…" (Insert extremely roguish look and sparkle here) "…that I have more experience than you." It was true, though Roy didn't want to admit it.

"Now I just need _someone _here to settle down and get married already and all will be well." The golden-haired man grinned at his blushing younger brother. "But anyways…" Ed sighed scratching the back of his head as his kids played with toys at his feet. "…are you nervous?" Mustang frowned. "Look Fullmetal. I don't want advice from someone your age." Suddenly Ed got in his face, wagging a finger. "You. Are going to faint Mr. Tough Guy." Al and the oldest man flinched. "Wha?"

Joshua and Trista chased Black Hayate around the house until Joshua got tired and went to Mommy and Trista started crying because she couldn't keep up with her brother. Edward picked her up and held her in his lap, calming her and wiping her tears tenderly with a handkerchief until she slumped against her daddy with a thumb in her mouth. Edward stared right ahead into Mustang black eyes. "I've seen my wife in labor twice. Both times I fainted. It's the most terrifying and crazy thing in the world." He glanced lovingly in his wife's direction as she gossiped. "I don't know how women can be so strong." Absentmindedly he stroked his daughter's hair. "They have to be, to carry a precious life with them for that long. And then to painfully bring it into this world. It's so amazing." Mustang just crossed his arms.

"Here I was thinking that I was strong enough to do anything, to protect Winry from any sort of pain. And in just one moment it hit me that I was utterly helpless, that I was now officially responsible for this new little life and that it was coming to me right before my very eyes. And there he was. Just like magic. Hehe! I just up and fainted at all those thoughts. I have a feeling you will too." His eyes smiled.

"Sigh…" Roy shook his head still a bit flushed. "I have to say…that today I just about fainted already. Twice."

"Today?" Al cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. Today I got to see my kid for the first time on a screen in the hospital." Roy became extremely fascinated in his shoes, tone anxious. "The thought of becoming a father…both terrified me and excited me. I don't know how to raise a kid. I've been an orphan most of my life. I was raised in a stiff uppercrust. But it just became so real to me right then…my legs gave out on me. And then just a moment ago when Riza almost fell-" "She really wasn't going to fall." "SHUT UP!" Roy blushed. "I panicked okay. I have to protect two people in one and it's making me nervous." Edward shared a glance with Al.

"You really are quite the softy Mr. Mustang." Ed patted the man on the shoulder, instinctively straightening Trista's dress when she wanted down again to go pester her brother to play some more.

"Speak for yourself dammit." Roy covered his face.

Ed leaned back again, hands behind head. "Everything's gonna be okay. Just you wait. You're going to have the time of your life. Waking up at all hours to wailing, changing diapers, bottle feeding…" Ed started listing on his fingers. "And oh! Before that your wife starts getting moody and hungry. Oh and then at this age you have to start the potty training and settle the tantrums the kids throw. Quite the adventure I must say." He smiled as Roy suddenly looked very exhausted, sweatdropping like mad. "But it's fun. It really is. Look at these twerps."

They did. Trista was hiding behind the large Mr. Fuego, peeking up at her daddy mischievously, while her brother seemed to be looking for her. He suddenly cupped a hand by his mouth and exclaimed. "I woonnnddeerrr where Miss Trista is?" Joshua came running around the sofa, finding his sister they both screamed in delight and he tried to pick her up. "AHAH! I FOUND HER!" "Daddy cheated no fair!" Trista smiled while squirming to get out of her brothers arms. Ed wore a shojo expression of adoration as he pinched their cheeks.

"Brother is reminding me of Mr. Hughes." Al shook his head. Roy had to agree there.

"Fullmetal…how do you do it?" The older man gave a faint chuckle. "It would seem you really are a prodigy. Always a child but always older than you look."

"Eh…I have no idea what you're talkin about." Ed closed his eyes. Only to suddenly open them again. "What's that smell?"

"Oh wow wow WOW~!" Winry grabbed Riza's hands and jumped up and down. Their conversation had mostly been about baby showers. "Aw~ And you'll have to bring the child over for play dates! Like when I took them to Mrs. Hughes! It was so adorable! Elicia acted like their older sister!" May giggled excitedly."This is so exciting! So do you have names picked out?"

"Rebekah if it's a girl. And Reighley if it's a girl." She blushed.

"W-What?" Suddenly Roy appeared. "When did you decide that?" His eyes widened. Then he twitched. "There is no way my son is going to have a girl name!" "Well how about Randolph?" "AS USUAL YOU'RE NAMING SKILLS LACK." Tick marks started to fester. "It has to be an 'R' name." "Why the hell-?" "Because you and me have 'R' names. It would be cute." Roy deteriorated under his wife's fierce gaze. "Grr…well it better be a girl then." Riza raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" "Because I can't think of a good boy's name with R. Well besides mine." A little sparkle emitted from his eye. "You like the girl name don't you." "N-No I don't I didn't say anything like that at all!"

Meanwhile everyone sat back eating popcorn as they argued. Speaking of food.

"OH NOOO!" Winry suddenly jumped up. "Oh no oh no oh NO! I forgot about the pie in the oven!"

"Yes yes bring out the food!" A random uninvited voice exclaimed. All heads swivled slowly to a spot on the sofa…"LING! WHEN AND HOW THE HELL!"

"Heehee~!" A man in rich silk and gold smiled, eyes happy 'v's. Winry scolded her supposed guard dog. "Why didn't he bark!"

"He likes me~" Ling gave a wave of greeting to everyone like a dorky kid. Just as someone jumped through an open window. "Ah there you are Ran Fan. Come! They're about to feast!"

"Always uninvited…"Al sighed. "Why are you here? Don't you have duties as a Prince to fulfill?"

Ling shook his head. "I…snuck away~! They'll manage on their own just fine! I'm one of many~" Everyone groaned. But his face grew serious again. "Actually I wanted to talk business with Mrs. Elric." Winry blinked. "Ah…okay…" She looked around for Ed who had suddenly disappeared.

Ling waved his hands. "No no no! I meant the OTHER Mrs. Elric." Cluelessly he turned to May. "I have some great news about your clan! And well they said you had left with Al to come here so…"

Blinking he tried to understand why the poor girl was strawberry faced, Al as well. "W-We aren't married!" They cried out in unison. Ling merely gave an innocent smile. "Oh sorry sorry! My apologies! Just engaged I got it~" "No not that either!" They gasped again in unison.

"Winry." Riza turned to the young woman. "Didn't you have a pie?" "OH NO!" She started to dash toward the kitchen when…a blackened faced man came around the corner, holding a miraculously unburned apple pie. The sight get everyone to crack up. "How did you-" "DON'T ASK." He set the dish and oven mits down. Winry wiped some of the ash off his face with a smirk. "Idiot. But thank you." He just smiled tiredly.

"Hey Edward." The new voice made him jump three feet in the air. "LING WHAT THE HELL!" "No cursing in front of the kids Ed." Ling held up his confused looking son. "Did you regain alchemy powers and transmute a mini-you?" Ed swiped his son protectively away, face a rawring v with a demonic snarl. "Get your hands off my son!" "Ohho~ A son? What a coincidence~ Me too!" "WHAT!" Everyone curiously searched the room. Al gave up. "He's going to say 'only joking'.

"No he's not." Ran Fan suddenly spoke up and revealed a camouflaged pack on her back…with a little head peering behind her shoulder. "This is Xian. He is four years old." He had his father's eyes and his mother's face and hair.

"WHAT!" Ed jabbed a dumbfounded finger at Ran Fan and Ling. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AROUND SO CARELESSLY AND JUMPING THROUGH WINDOWS WITH A CHILD! THAT'S JUST IRRESPONSIBLE!"

Ling just ignored him, blissfully skipping over and picking up his quiet son, placing him on the floor and giving him a gentle nudge. "Go play now Xian~!" "Okay fadder!" A cutsey voice chirped running right towards Trista. Trista cocked her head to the side…then smiled. "Hi! Wanna play hide and seek?" "Hurm!" He agreed. The rest of the house was silent. Except for Ed. He snatched his other kid too. "MY DAUGHTER IS OFF LIMITS!" Then snapped his head to Ling. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?"

"Oh yes! I will tell you all the good news then. But first…PIE~!" Ed smacked his face and begrudgingly set his children down. They seemed to be having fun with their new friend.

"So you're married to Ran Fan now?" Alphonse wondered aloud for the rest.

"Shh~!" Ling put a protective arm around his faithful bodyguard. "It's a secret~ We had a secret wedding. That's why you weren't invited. A bodyguard and a prince aren't supposed to~" Ed frowned. "What about the kid part. Won't people figure it out?" "Princes are supposed to have many women. They won't be able to tell~" MAJOR SWEATDROP HERE. "Whatever. Just tell us the news already." Roy crossed his arms. "Oh~ And hello I didn't see you there sir~" He pretended to scout the area. "Where's your kid? HAH~" Death glares followed him.

"Anyways." He munched a piece of pie. "Um~ THIS IS DELICIOUS MRS. ELRIC~ Yes well news from the East is that our relations with Amerstris and with the Ishvalan people have become so great because of Mr. Mustang that May's clan has entered a trading agreement that has raised her power within the Empire indefinitely. You are now very very rich my dear. These times are now very prosperous indeed~! And it's all thanks to…well all of you~ And me and Ran Fan of course~"

Edward proudly clapped his hands together s if he still had alchemy powers. "That awesome! I'm so glad the peace we all wished for has been obtained!"

"Scar had a lot to do with the Ishvalan peace." Roy spoke up. "He's really come a long way. I heard he has re-founded a school for Ishvalan monks."

"It's true." Everyone jumped again as yet another intruder sat crosslegged on the sofa. "I have changed."

"SCAR! WHAT THE HELL DAMMIT I NEED BETTER SECURITY AROUND HERE!" Ed nearly flipped the couch over. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU GOT MARRIED AND HAD KIDS TOO!"

"W-What?" Scar actually looked flustered. His crimson eyes brilliant without his sunglasses. "No…I just decided to come with Ling."

"Hmm?" That got Ed scratching his noggin.

Scar glanced down at all the midgets and animals scampering around the room. "I just felt like I should come and thank you all."

"EHHH!" Everyone was going to get a heartattack at this rate. Roy squeezed his wife's hand as if to keep her calm in his worry for her and the child.

"You've taught me some valuable lessons…and though…I can never atone for my past sins…" He glanced guardedly at Winry. "But these past five years…I've been thinking about all I've done wrong…and I want to use the rest of my life…and my brother's arm…to do good for this world. I no longer care who started what violence. It doesn't make anything right because it is an endless cycle."

"That…" Ed pointed in shock. "Is the most I've ever heard you say in one sitting."

Scar just ignored him. "I've…come to ask for forgiveness. Though I will understand if you don't-"

A small being, over his bashfulness by now, what with all the new people he'd met, stood before Scar with a very cute tough guy approach. Amusingly, he did another Edward pose with a determined v mouth, set eyes, and a thinking hand to his chin, staring firmly at Scar's tattooed arm. "Mister. You have a lot of scribbles on your arm! Doesn't your mom get mad at you for that! My mommy gets mad if we scribble on the wall!"

Again with the awkward silence. Trista and a shy Xian came to investigate. "Woah. And his eyes are cooh!" "The scribbles look kinda like Daddy's work!" "Faddah, Mummy can I have scribbles on my arm too?" With swirls of smiles and laughter, like a magic moment, the world started to brighten tenfold for the man…for all the adults in the room.

For one single moment, the first in a very, very, very long time…the man called Scar…smiled. "This new generation…they don't understand hatred…or differences in culture. Our future…it's bright."

Winry -Ed at her side-took a deep breath. "I forgive you." Everyone blinked in surprise as tears welled in her eyes. A flustered Edward wrapped an arm around her. "Winry…"

"I forgive you…only because…well how else am I supposed to set a good example for my children!" The tears threatened to spill.

Eyes widened, an expectant mother looked down at her stomach. Like a man struck by lightning, Roy Mustang felt overcome by emotion. "This child…will be part of this new generation…"

May entwined her fingers in Al's hand. "My family has finally prospered. Peace has been realized. Everything is well Alphonse." With eyes as gentle as the clouds caressing the sky, Al brushed back a strand of her hair. "Maybe soon we too…can settle down…" He whispered in all the chaos as she blushed like a peach.

"I-I…keep forgetting…" Winry brushed back her tears and picked up her famous apple pie. "Everyone come to the table." With deft and caring hands…she cut the pie into enough slices for everyone. Each slice, each person from each walks of life and each past, all shared a piece of one world and of one hope.

With each bond created- no not with alchemy- could not be broken. As the sand in the hourglass runs its course, time mends the hearts and minds of all it touches. With the old comes the new…what is the past will be learned but also forgotten. Like the first blades of grass in the spring…they push through the destruction of the destruction built up and begin a new cycle of life. Like the grass regrown from a fire that burned down a house that October day. Like the wounds on a general's body; they shall heal over. Like a city once destroyed. And like a family once crumbling. That is alchemy…but also the law of life. Everything is connected one way or another. Thus is the law of exchange. Exchange the dreadful past for the brighter future for the young.

All is one. One is all. The future starts today. These bonds will hold forever strong.

FIN

* * *

**Wow. So I feel refreshed from all that! But my style of detail disappeared. Weird. Very uncharacteristic of me. Anyways I hope you liked this ending~ It was a lot of fun getting these guys a little persona change due to their new lives! God his kids are cute~ OMG I JEST REALIZED SOMETHIN! Out of all the fluff, mush and nonsense fanfics i've done...this is the first time i had a kiss happen! Eh i guess it's cus they are adults~**

**LLAALLALLALALLA REVIEW!**


End file.
